The Marriage Alliance
by Ruki44
Summary: SEQUAL TO ROY'S WOMAN! Riza is a major hit with the guys, and to make matters worse, she has to marry in a month or she's married off to Ling, a prince from another land! Roy gets help to win her heart, but the question is, will it be enough?
1. THe Dilemna

Ruki44: AWRIGHT! IT'S WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, THE SEQUEL TO ROY'S WOMAN!

Ruki: Finally!

Tetra: Bout time you actually typed the damn thing.

Hinata: flipping through chapters wow, this is going to be violent.

Ruki: Really?

Tetra: Let me see! Let me see!

both grab book and flip through it as well

Ruki and Tetra: Awsome...

Ruki44: Right, anyho, this story is about how Riza go a lot of money left to her by her late father. Also part of the will is that unless she marries on her 25th birthday, which is in a month, she will have to marry Ling, a prince from a foreign land. Roy is in the race to win Riza's heart and he'll have the help of his friends-Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery-plus the help of Ed, who hates Ling even more then he hates the Colonel, Al, Winry, Envy-who, like Ed, was tricked into feeding Ling and not only that but Ling did the unthinkable, he stole his muffin, a blackmailed Pride, and Barry who figures if he can't have Riza, then Roy should. But with all the help, will Roy win Riza's heart in time?

Ruki: Wow, your first non crappy summary ever.

Ruki44: I know!

Tetra: Kind of sad.

Hinata: More like pathetic...

Ruki44: Don't pick on me! Tetra, Hinata! Do the disclaimer while I go sulk in the corner!

Tetra: Again...

Hinata: But its usually Ruki! Ack!

Tetra: Suck it up...

Hinata: Hmph.

Tetra and Hinata: Ruki44 doesn't own FMA, Naruto, Digimon, or Legend of Zelda.

* * *

The Marriage Alliance

_The Dilemma_

"Lt. Hawkeye has become real popular with the guys lately." Breda said as the guys-Roy, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc-ate their lunch during lunch break.

"Yea, Barry thinks they don't liker her personally-just the money that's promised to the lucky guy who convinces her to marry him. For once, I have to agree." Falman said nodding his head in agreement.

It was discover not too long ago that Riza Hawkeye was left an enormous sum of money by her later father. It was soon in the newspapers and Riza Hawkeye was soon the eye of every man in Central and beyond. They saw her nothing more as a quick rich scheme. The intention of many was to marry her, inherit the money, then dump her like last weeks trash once the money was theirs. Disgusting.

"Bunch of bastards…" Roy muttered angrily. It was no secret-to the guys at least-that Roy had a soft spot for Riza Hawkeye. The only reason he went on those dates whit those other woman was to piss her off. Yet unfortunately for him, she had long ago figured that out and was unaffected by Roy's womanizing.

"Now, now Roy, don't go blowing up those poor bastards to kingdom come just yet, I got some more news that can put you in the race without anyone getting suspicious. They'll just think you are over protective or Lt. Hawkeye." Havoc said calmly, smoking on his death stick. Roy scowled.

"You got thirty seconds Havoc because I see a guy flirting with Hawkeye right now who I want to blast to kingdom come." Roy said pissed, throwing daggers at a young solider who was indeed flirting with Hawkeye, ignoring the fact that she was fingering her gun and Roy was reaching for his gloves.

"Riza has to get married in a month or she will have to marry some guy named Ling." Havoc said quickly. This caught Roy's attention faster then Riza wearing a mini skirt. Well maybe not really but it was close.

"WHAT?!" he said rather loudly. Roy said pissed.

"A prince from across the Great Desert, or that's what Edward Elric told me." Falman said quickly. Roy looked surprised.

"When did you see Fullmetal?" he asked. He didn't know the young state alchemist was in Central…

"I didn't. He called up telling me about Ling and when I asked why, his exact words were 'I'd rather see Auntie Riza with the Colonel then with this bastard!' I was awfully surprised." Falman explained again. Roy was also surprised, Fullmetal and him weren't on the best of terms-to say the least. Well unless Riza or Winry-Ed's mechanic-was there to death threat one of them. Women were quite scary sometimes.

"So what are we going to do though?" Fuery asked. Breda slammed his fist on the table.

"Get the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye together, that's what we are going to do!" Breda exclaimed.

"That's what I mean! That rule…" Fuery trailed off. Everyone instantly recognized what rule he was talking about and this particular rule officially complicated things a hell of a lot. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Ruki44: I know, its short. They'll be so at first, until the action gets going. Anyways, here is a preview of the next chapter.

"Ling is a total loser Pride! Plus if you don't help me with my problem, I'll let out those pictures of you in a woman's spedo from our trip to the beach!" Envy threatened smugly.

Ruki: Bad images...

Tetra: Disturbing...

Hinata: For some reason, I can only imange Gai and Lee in a woman's swimsuit...

Ruki44, Ruki, Tetra: ...imanges ACK MAKE THE IMAGES GO AWAY!

Hinata: Hm, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I mean me and Neji have convos like this all the time. Anywho, review!


	2. Envy's Threat

Ruki44: Yup, I'm back!

Ruki: Where the hell have you been?

Tetra: Yea, we've been worried about you!

Hinata: You guys were worried about her?

Ruki: No

Tetra: Nope

Ruki44: Real nice you guys. Well to answer your question, I have a life you know.

Ruki, Tetra, and Hinata: ...

Hinata: You...

Ruki: have...

Tetra: a life?!

_Ruki and Tetra cracks up_

Ruki44: Really

Hinata: No offense, but weren't you complaining about not having a life before?

Ruki44: Well I have a life now!

Ruki: I'm checking your calender!

Tetra: Well?

Ruki44: _snorts_ She has a life...up to the 11th, the play at her school.

Hinata: You act?

Ruki44: Um...

Tetra: Oh! Apparently she does stage crew, hm, you don't seem the type to move heavy stuff around...

Ruki44: Oh great, another upper body strength joke...I have some you know!

Ruki: Keyword, some.

_Huge fight escalates_

Hinata: Well this will take awhile...anyways on to the story!

* * *

_Envy's Threat_

"Pride, you gotta take back that rule! You know, the one about no sexual relationships in the military or whatever!" Envy yelled at the top of his lungs, sprinting into the Fuher's office of the military, brandishing a newspaper in his right hand.

"Huh?" all 'King Bradley' was able to muster before Envy shoved a newspaper under his nose, pointing to an article.

"Look! It says that Hawkeye, a military lieutenant at Central was left a huge sum of money. But not only that, unless she marries in a month, she has to marry Ling!" Envy shouted frantically. 'King Bradley' or Pride calmly shoved the newspaper back towards Envy.

"So what Envy? Why do you care?" Pride asked, leaning back into his chair. Envy frowned.

**Flashback**

Envy sighed and plunked down in a chair. He over heard that some guy besides Scar and the Elric brothers was looking for the Stone so he decided to poke his nose into things. He went searching for the guy and found him passed out in the street. Turned out that the guy didn't know shit about alchemy and after he ate his fill, he left leaving Envy to the food bills.

"Note to self: Never trust a guy with shifty eyes." he muttered leaning back. He sighed. The day had been a total loss. His eyes traveled to a white paper bag. He smiled when he saw that. Inside was a Double-Dutch muffin and God knows how much Envy loved muffins, especially Double-Dutch. "Well, at least its not totally bad…" he muttered to himself. Reaching in, he felt around for his beloved muffin, but found nothing inside but a note which read:

_Dear Envy,_

_Thanks for the food and the muffin! You were so much more help then the armor brothers, they didn't tell me squat!_

_Ling_

_p.s. The muffin was very tasty, Double-Dutch is my favorite, you my friend have very fine tastes!_

Envy read the note over a couple of times before it finally hit him.

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU MUFFIN-STEALING THEIF!" Envy wailed and then proceed to mourn over the death of his beloved muffin.

**End Flashback**

"Um, doesn't matter! Plus if you don't help me out with my problem, I'll let out those pictures of you in a woman's Speedo from our trip to the beach!" Envy threatened smugly. Pride gasped.

"You wouldn't!" he said aghast. Envy looked smug.

"I wonder what people will say when they learn that their beloved King Bradley wears woman's Speedos?" Envy taunted. Pride looked around wildly.

"Not so loud Envy! Alright, I'll go along with this hair-brained scheme of yours! What do you want?" Pride sighed in defeat. Envy grinned. Oh the wonders of blackmail…

"Great! Here's what you gotta do…" Envy proceed to whisper the plan into Pride's ear.

* * *

Hinata: Sorry that was so short, apparently according to Ruki44's manuscript they won't get longer till awhile...anyways since they are still fighting...review! Hm, I knew that Ruki44 was pro violence, but this, hey wait, no biting!!!! 


	3. Fullmetal Comes to Help!

Ruki44: Sorry it took so long, its been busy and...

Tetra: If your gonna lie, lie good!

Ruki: She can't lie good.

Hinata: Wait, she can lie?

Ruki44: Shut up all of you! Anyways, I have a contest going for a new co-host, so vote. Check my profile for the people since I'm too lazy to actually put it up here. Oh, you all, do the disclaimer.

Tetra: You suck.

Ruki: I hate you...

Hinata: Why did I take this job anyways...

Tetra, Ruki, Hinata: Ruki44 does not own FMA, LOZ, Digimon, and Naruto...

* * *

_Fullmetal Comes to Help!_

"Come on Al, Winry! We gotta hurry to Central!" Ed said impatiently, waiting for his younger brother and his mechanic to hurry the hell up.

"Why the hell are we in such a hurry Ed? I thought you hated Colonel Mustang!" Winry complained as she ran after the young state alchemist.

"I do, but I like Auntie Riza and although I hate to admit it, Mustang is the only guy for her." Ed admitted frowning.

"How do you know that Mustang lover her though?" Winry questioned, still pissed off as hell.

"Back at Eastern Headquarters, before Colonel Mustang got transferred to Central, we found the Colonel and this solider fighting. Apparently the solider had give Lt. Hawkeye a hard time about something or other." Al said, and if he weren't a soul in a suit of armor, he would have been smiling.

"What happened?" Winry asked, curious despite herself. Al laughed, and Ed looked away, sheepish.

"Well, my hot-headed big brother went and joined the Colonel in lecturing the solider, and soon it came down to a fist fight. Ed insisted on fighting the guy himself, saying that the Colonel should stay out of the mess, seeing as something like that could hurt his rank and his dream. First time my big brother and the Colonel ever got along." Al explained chuckling. Winry grinned as well.

"And the solider?" she questioned further.

"Roy sent him packing for insulting a superior, arguing with a superior, and attacking two superiors. I also got permission to dismiss any soldiers that were hassling Hawkeye." Ed laughed. Winry grinned evilly, evil enough to send chills down your spines and make you realize that you were pretty much screwed.

"I'll join you then, seems like a good enough cause." Winry declared, catching Ed and Al's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked confused. Winry then got the look in her eyes that she always had when she was about to do something incredibly evil.

"Get Roy and Riza together of course! That's your plan right? So I'll be the voice for the feminine side, getting Riza to hook up with Roy!" Winry exclaimed. Ed grinned.

"Awesome! Thanks Winry, your help is appreciated." Ed grinned at her.

"Looks like Operation: Matchmaker is a go then big brother!" Al exclaimed happily.

"And what would this plan be?" Winry asked, curious.

"…" Both brothers looked at each other.

"You do you have a plan don't you?" Winry asked suspiciously.

"Um…define plan…" Ed laughed nervously.

"I'm going to kill you guys."

* * *

Ruki44: Sorry its so short, it'll get longer...eventually...

Ruki: Eventually?

Tetra: When is that going to be?

Ruki44: Oh shut up! huge fight breaks out

Hinata: ...Oh! Um...review and dont forget to vote...


	4. Barry's Parole

Ruki44: Yo, I'm back, and with a new co-host!

Rukia: ME!!!!!

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata, Ruki44: ...

Ruki: Dude, that wasn't the cue.

Tetra: The cue was your name.

Rukia: Oh...can we do it over?

Hinata: Not really...

Rukia: Damn.

Ruki44: I know its been...awhile...but hey at least I updated right? Anyways, enjoy! I don't own nothing!

* * *

_Barry's Parole_

"Let's see, next on my list is Henry Blake, a greedy merchant interested in noting but power, money, and sex and will stop at nothing to get it. Well, not only will this help Roy out, but make a lot more women safe." said an empty suit of armor wielding a butcher knife. This said suit of armor was Barry the Chopper, a notorious serial killer before he was supposedly executed. Forced to protect Lab 5, he fought Alphonese Elric and fled when the lab exploded. He wandered the streets till he meet Riza Hawkeye, first person not to fear him despite him being a famous Central serial killer. He quickly fell in love and was stuck living with a friend of hers Falman. He heard from the news that Hawkeye was left a huge sum of money by her late father, apparently nobody was smart enough to check the will…morons. Anyways, now Hawkeye was the gem of every greedy bastard's eye. After relieving some papers off of Falman, he decided he would help Roy by eliminating the bastards. Sure, Roy would blow a gasket if he found out what he was doing, but all he had to do was make sure Roy didn't find out. Soon Barry found the address he was looking for and he rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming! Bout time you go here, you bitch!" came a voice. Barry sighed, obviously this son of a bitch bastard hired out sluts. The door opened, well flew open. And old man with a beer belly and hardly any hair answered the door. His eyes widened when he saw Barry. He clamored back to the wall as Barry marched forward, shutting the door behind him. The man was shaking so hard, his hair fell off.

"Who the hell are you?" Henry Blake whimpered, obviously about to wet his pants if he didn't already.

"I am the Grim Reaper Henry. You have done a lot of wrong things in your life Henry, and now your hour has come. So long, and see you in hell." and with that, Barry swung the axe, severing that man's head off, ending his life. Barry smirked, or would have if he weren't a suit of armor. "Beautiful" he said. Looking around, he grabbed the man's body and head and checked the back door. He left and went to a secluded area that he knew about. After checking that nobody was around, he buried Henry's body, then left to find his next victim for that night.

* * *

Hawkeye: What the hell was that?! 

Ruki44: What the hell, where did you come from?!

Hawkeye: Don't matter, what the hell was that! You don't update in god knows how long and the chapter was that long?!!!!!

Ruki44: **whimpers** I know the reviewers are gonna kill me anyways for this, but you too?

Mustang: Hey, Hawkeye, at least she updated. Give the kid a break.

Ruki44: Thank you.

Mustang: Because next chapter is our wedding!

Ruki44: Ah...no.

Mustang: Say what!

Hawkeye: Sir, think about it. You have a month to try to woe me over. And what would happen to the story line?! What would be the point of writing this?

Mustang: **whines** But Riza...

Hawkeye: Don't Riza me...use your brains for once!

Ruki44: Well this is something new, well review why I slowly leave the room!


	5. Lunch

Ruki44: Wow haven't updated this in what? A long time...heh...I'm so dead meat...

Ruki: Yes, yes you are.

Tetra: _leans back_ Be glad people voted bunny freak over hear instead of Hawkeye for the other co-host!

Rukia: HEY! I AM NOT A BUNNY...oh hey! Look a bunny! No wait! Bunny come back! _chases after bunny_

Hinata: ...Right...

Ruki44: ...Anyways, you'll be glad to know that not only do I have the next chapter written up but my evil writer's block is broken!

Ruki: For now.

Tetra: At least it's broken...

Ruki44: Exactly! So enjoy and I don't own nothing...

* * *

_Lunch_

Roy sat his desk working tirelessly to make the deadline. Riza kept starring at him, then at her gun, then back at him. She had already finished her work. She always finished her work early so she could help Roy with his. Finally she snapped.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, pointing her finger at the Flame Alchemist, making the said man very confused, then his eyes widened.

"OH MY GAWD RIZA, YOU HAVE AMNESIA! DON'T WORRY, I'LL TAKE YOU TO A HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY!" Roy cried out, jumping up from his desk, grabbing her wrist, and attempted to drag her out the door. Riza sighed and grabbed her gun and shot off a couple of rounds. This effectively stopped the freaked out Roy.

"Sir, you idiot, I don't have amnesia. You scared me by doing your work." Riza told him sighing. Roy blinked a couple of times.

"Oh. Wait, is that a bad thing?" Roy asked confused.

"Yea! Now she can't fire her gun at your anymore!" Havoc cried out laughing, who like the others were watching the whole thing. He was rewarded by Riza with a full round near his head.

"2nd Lt. Havoc…" she said dangerously, her gun still aimed at him. Havoc whimpered.

"I'll be good." He promised, before going back to work.

It was lunch time and Roy had a plan in mind to help him woe Riza.

"Oi Riza, I'm sorry for freaking out like that earlier. C'mon, I'll take you out, my treat." He offered, playing the part of a man who had no romantic things on his mind. Riza opened her mouth, likely to protest before a loud voice interrupter her.

"Yo Miss Riza!" came a cry of hopeful solders. Riza looked at him, the soldiers, then back to him.

"Let's go." She commanded, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the lunchroom and into a dead sprint toward town.

"Where are you two going?" came a question from nowhere. Both of their eyes went wide as they turned to face the Fuher.

"Fuher King Bradley! Ah, you see, me and Riza were, ah…" Roy stammered.

"We love you! Marry us!" Came a cry from a bunch of hopeful soldiers. King Bradley raised an eyebrow.

"Suitors, you better fun for it. I'll hold them off." The king said. Both Roy and Riza saluted him.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" They said at the same time. They then sprinted away.

"Back! Back you evil fiends! Back!" They heard King Bradley yell. They soon got into town when Riza asked the question.

"So where are we eating sir?" Roy stopped in his tracks. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"We are eating…" he trailed off, desperately looking for a restaurant. Let's see…too cheap…to romantic…to expensive…to young to die…perfect! "There!" He cried pointing to a restaurant that was nicer then a bar but cheaper then one of those cuisine places.

"I love this place!" Riza exclaimed. Roy grinned. Jackpot.

"Really? Then you'll have to recommend something for me." Roy told her. He knew if he pretended he'd been there before, it would turn out a mess.

"You haven't been here before?" Riza asked surprised.

"Nope."

"Then we'll have to fix that! C'mon!" Riza declared, grabbing his wrist. Wow, she was acting out of character today…wait a minute! He was the one taking her out to lunch, not the other way around!

"So the first step is to get them together. That's all you have?!" Winry practically yelled at Ed. They were eating in some restaurant in Central.

"Well, you show down my other plan!" Ed yelled back.

"That was locking them in a closet and **let****them****work****things****out**!" Winry yelled back, mimicking Ed.

"What's wrong with that?!" Ed demanded. "We were going to put food and water in there before hand…" he told her defensively.

"That's not the point!" Winry explained exasperated.

"Then what is?" Ed demanded.

"It's because it's morally wrong." Al spoke up finally. He had been listening to the argument for the last past five minutes. Winry and Ed looked at him.

"No…it's because the Colonel is an alchemist, a state alchemist, and can transmute the door into something else." Winry told them. Ed groaned.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" He exclaimed. Al could only look at the two in horror.

"But don't you think that locking people in closets is morally wrong?" Al asked them.

"No." Winry and Ed told him without missing a beat.

"You two are supposed to be setting examples for me!" Al whined. Ed rolled his eyes and looked out the window. His eyes widened.

"Well the first stage of my plan is complete." Ed told them slowly. Winry pushed Ed down so she could see where he was looking.

"Why would you say that…OH GAWD THEIR COMING RIGHT FOR THIS RESTURANT! WHAT DO WE DO!" Winry freaked out.

"Wait! I have a plan." Al said, sounding eerily like Ron from Potter Puppet Pals.

* * *

Hinata: Potter Puppet Pals? What's that?

Ruki!

Tetra: 0.o

Ruki44: ...It's the best site ever. It makes fun of Harry Potter.

Hinata: I thought I you liked Harry Potter.

Ruki44: I do...

Hinata: Then why would you watch something that makes fun of it?

Ruki44: It's funny.

Ruki: Harry hit me!

Tetra: Ron invaded my personal bubble!

Ruki44: See? Funny! Now let's sing the Mysterious Ticking Noise Song!

Ruki and Tetra: YA!

Hinata: ...Ok just review...I'm going to get some asprian...


	6. Chapter 6

Ruki: Happy New Year's everyone!

Tetra: Nothing spreads the New Year's love like an update of a story that hasn't been updated in a year...or more...

Hinata: That long?

Rukia: Time sure flies when you're procrastinating!

Inner Moka: ...What the hell is going on here?

Ruki: Ah! So YOUR Ruki44's replacement!

Tetra: Makes sense.

Inner Moka: Replacment? Did something happen to her?

Rukia: No, but there will be something happening to her.

Hinata: People are going to kill her for not updating in so long.

Inner Moka: Oh...but then why am I here?

Ruki: She probably figures that they're not going to attack a super vampire.

Inner Moka: Why would they attack me though? I didn't do anything wrong...

Tetra: Ah, ah! She doesn't understand Ruki44's logic!

Inner Moka: And that would be...

Hinata: There is none.

Inner Moka: 0.o;; Say what? You just said logic.

Rukia: Ya, well Ruki44's mind doesn't seem to understand common sense.

Inner Moka: Oh...then can I leave?

Ruki: Nope!

Inner Moka: Oh? And you're going to stop me?

Rukia: Oh, are you going to start a fight? **_Turns to Hinata_** You can't be a pacfist this time around ok? LET'S SHOW HER WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!

**_Huge fight breaks out_**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Roy and Riza sat down in a booth and waited for the waiter to arrive so they could order.

"So…nice weather we're having huh?" Roy said finally to break the silence.

"You're really reaching sir." Riza told him, looking out the window. Roy flinched.

"Roy, we're not at work." He told her, going for another tactic.

"Technically we are. It's just a lunch break." Shot down again. Jeez, what's with this woman?

"Are you mad at me Riza?' he asked her, dropping cordately, no matter what Riza said. She looked at him surprised.

"No, why do you ask sir?" she asked him. He was about to answered when he was interrupted.

"May I take your order?" Roy looked over to see a young boy. He had brown hair that was tied in a braid, golden eyes and was rather short. His name tag read "Eduardo". Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over to the boy's right arm. Long sleeves and a glove, just like Fullmetal's.

"I'd like an iced tea and a plate of spaghetti." Riza told the boy. What the…this was lunch time, they serve food like that here?!

"And you sir?" The boy asked him.

"Same as her." He told the boy. The boy nodded and went off to fill their order.

"He was pleasant don't you think?" Riza commented with a smile.

"He's the Fullmetal." Roy told her flat out. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Edward be working at a restaurant in Central for?" Riza asked him. He frowned. Why are women so difficult?

"I don't know! I'll prove it though!" Roy declared, standing up in a needlessly dramatic fashion.

"Oh and if he isn't?" Riza asked him with one of her eyebrows raises as the other patrons looked at the two of them, muttering about military freaks or something of the sort.

"I'll be your slave for a week!" He declared striking a pose. A couple of the women who were watching the two of them swooned and one of them muttered under her breath '_lucky bitch'._ Hawkeye however just smirked.

"Sounds like a bet sir." She said coolly. Roy finally sat down in his seat, flashing a devil's smile that made the women who were still watching him swoon.

"We can make it one. Loser is winner's slave for a week." Roy challenged. Riza smiled, sending sudden shivers down his spine. All of a sudden his fight or flight instincts kicked in…

"You're on sir. Go on, prove the waiter is Edward. Here he comes now." She smirked, pointing to where their waiter who had returned with their drinks.

"Here you go sir and madam." Edwardo said bowing a bit, placing them on the table.

"Thanks short stuff." Roy said pleasantly, waiting for the fireworks to go off. Nothing happened. Maybe Fullmetal was taking anger management classes…or maybe he had come terms that he was a midget… Roy narrowed his eyes. If that's the way he wants to play then fine, he has other tricks up his sleeve!

"Hey short stuff, why do you wear gloves, it's awfully hot don't you think?" The Fullmetal Alchemist has automail arm and leg, no way in hell he'd be able to hide that! Winry wasn't that good of a mechanic yet…

"Because it makes me look professional." Edwardo told Roy like he was some sort of idiot. Riza snorted back a laugh in her drink, obviously finding this whole exchange rather amusing. He'd show her, he's show them all!

"Or is it something else?!" Roy challenged, standing up once again, pointing his finger in Edwardo's nose. "Like you have an automail limb!" Edwardo looked at him before starting to laugh.

"Oh, no sir." Edwardo gasped between breaths before taking off his gloves to show two perfectly human hands. No traces of artificial limbs in sight. Son of a… Roy slumped down in his seat, his mouth moving but no words were coming out. "As you can see, my limbs are all there."

"Sorry Edwardo, my superior thought you were someone else. Sorry for the bother." Riza said sweetly before shooting Roy a victorious look.

"No bother at all ma'am. Your food will be here shortly." Edwardo chuckled before he left. As soon as Edwardo disappeared Riza turned to Roy with a smirk on her face, growing wider by the passing second.

"You sir, are now my slave for a week." Riza said sweetly as she slurped her drink. Roy just moaned and slid down farther in his seat. His full proof plan backfired! How? It was full proof!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, how did I do?" A boy with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with two blue eyes asked a blonde boy, a suit of armor, and a girl.

"Perfect, here's the money we promised you. You did an excellent job Greg, those golden contacts really helped you to impersonate me as well." The boy chuckled as he wrote out a check.

"I thought so too sir. It is my honor that the great Fullmetal Alchemist approached me of all people to ask for help." The boy also known as Greg bowed.

"Thanks to you, Auntie Riza will be able to be happy." The suit of armor said excitedly. Gregory smiled.

"Ah young Master Alphonse holds Miss Riza in high esteem does he? I have heard of her predicament in the tabloids. Must be awful, being forced to marry in such a rush. But are you sure that Miss Riza will be…happy with her date?" The girl nodded.

"Of course, isn't it obvious how they look at each other? Her eyes become softer and they lighten up a bit every time he smiles and…" The girl prattled on.

"I don't see it." Edward, Alphonse and Greg all said at the same time.

"I see the intent to murder though." Greg added on a hasty ill said side note as tears bean to form in the girl's eyes.

"Guys are such losers!" The girl yelled crying as she ran out the room.

"Ack, Winry wait!" Edward yelled as he chased after her.

"Big brother wait for me." Alphonse yelled as he chased after the small golden haired boy.

"I probably should learn to watch what I say…" Greg mused. "Though I'm wondering what kind of women gives birth to a suit of armor…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roy was wondering when he went wrong in his plan when he noticed a blonde haired girl that looked oddly like Fullmetal's mechanic run out the door, crying. Then a second later a blonde boy followed her out, sprinting after her like mad.

"Ah, young romance…" Roy told Riza in attempt to start a relationship and figure out a way out this mess until he saw a suit of armor chasing the boy and girl out. Roy launched himself at the window and pressed his nose against it, watching the armor and the boy and girl run off in the streets.

"Hawkeye…that was a suit of armor following a blonde boy and girl right now right?" He asked dumbly. Riza took another sip of her drink, not looking one bit fazed.

"Yes, it seems to be."

"And…the only suits of armor that are running around right now are Barry the Chopper and Alphonse Elric right?" He asked again, anime tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, and Barry is with Falman, so that leaves Alphonse." She replied, a small smile forming on her lip.

"So that was Alphonse Eric, probably chasing his brother and their mechanic out on the street, right?" He asked, by this time the anime tears were falling freely now.

"Seems that way sir." She had an amused look on her face. "Odd how the world turns." He started to bawl. Why cruel world?! WHY!

* * *

Inner Moka: 0.o;; You people are tough...how...

Tetra: I'm a pirate!

Ruki: I'm...actually I'm just a regualar person who controls a digital monsters and scares adults among other people...

Rukia: I'm a Shinigami

Hinata: I'm a ninja

Inner Moka: YOU'RE ALL JUST HUMANS!

Rukia: I'm not, I'm dead!

Ruki: You should really stop sounding so cheeful about that. Oh! We forgot the disclaimer. Ruki44 doesn't own anything.

Inner Moka: What was that for?

Tetra: So Ruki44 doesn't get sued.

Inner Moka: ...Who would sue a low life author who no imaganation what so ever?

Ruki: Hey, you're on the same page as us. WELCOME SISTER!

Kokoa: SHE'S MY ONE-SAMA NOT YOURS!

Inner Moka: Damn it! My stalker of a sister! **Runs off**

Rukia: I'm sure glad my brother doesn't stalk me.

Hinata: You said it.

Ruki: **_Looks at Neji and Byakuya in the corner_** You think...

Tetra: Nah, let them live out their deluded fantasies.


End file.
